First French Empireball
Kingdom of Franceball United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball Neutral Moresnetball , |ended = 1814 |image = FirstFrenchEmp.png |caption = France Stronk! |government = Absolute monarchy |personality = Ambitious, Militaristic, Imperialistic but also Liberal, Revolutionary, and Contradictory |language = French and Others |capital = |religion = Christianity * Catholicism * Calvinism * Lutheranism Judaism |friends = all vassals such as: Napoleonic Kingdom of Italyball Rhine Confederationball Napoleonic Kingdom of Spainball Swedenball Corsicaball Polandball (because of Duchy of Warsawball) |enemies = Virtually all of Europe such as: UKball Russian Empireball Kingdom of Portugalball Habsburg Monarchyball Holy Roman Empireball Austrian Empireball Kingdom of Prussiaball Papal Statesball |likes = puppet states, war, artillery |hates = winter, the Big 3 |predecessor = French First Republicball Kingdom of Hollandball Ligurian Republicball |intospace = no, but can into conquering almost all Europe |bork = Bonaparte Bonaparte |food = baguette |status = ded, not big surprise |notes = don't invade Russiaball, plox }}First French Empireball was a historic state in Franceball and was a major European Empire that managed to conquer virtually all of Europe at the height of its power. During the early 19th century, First French Empireball invaded its neighbors and annexed their clay into its clay expanding France's borders and creating various client states and vassals across Europe. In an attempt to break the will of UKball, who remained defiant towards Franceball, French Empireball established the Continental System to economically boycott Britainball, but it failed and after Kingdom of Portugalball refused to comply, neighboring Spainball was invaded sparking the Peninsular War and in 1813, he invaded Russian Empireball after he opened up trade routes with Britainball, kidnapping Belarusball in the process. The invasion was a disaster and it ended in French defeat and by 1815, the empire collapsed and was occupied by the victories coalition powers who restored the Kingdom of Franceball after one last stand at the Battle of Waterloo. History First French Empireball was formed from French First Republicball in 1805 after years of turmoil and unrest that dominated France during the French Revolution. During its early stages, French Empireball advanced fast and marched into Italyball establishing a vassal state known as the Napoleonic Kingdom of Italyball from the previous Italian Republicball that existed prior to the empire's birth. The empire would march onward to victory securing countless victories over and over again against Kingdom of Prussiaball, UKball, and many other rival European powers. In 1806, Franceball scored a decisive victory against Holy Roman Empireball and the empire collapsed and was reorganized into Rhine Confederationball. After defeating Prussia, a part of its clay was removed and turned into Duchy of Warsawball at the end of the War of the Fourth Coalition. In 1808 Kingdom of Portugalball began defying the Continental System, a European-wide economic blockade against UKball by Franceball to cripple the former and this resulted in the Peninsular War which would harm Franceball in the long run. By 1812, First French Empireball was at the height of his power with almost all of Europe under his control and more clay than he could have ever imagined now belonged to him. But new problems had emerged as Russian Empireball began to break away from the Continental System sparking an invasion of the country that same year. The French Invasion of Russia was a disaster and it would see most of Franceball's best armies be destroyed, its supply lines stretched to their breaking points, and the beginning of the end of the empire by 1813 with the start of the War of the Sixth Coalition. The war was a success and the coalition powers defeated Franceball and even occupied Parisball resulting in the exile of Napoleon. He eventually returned in 1815 and briefly resorted the empire for another 100 days before his final defeat at the Battle of Waterloo which ended First French Empireball for good, but his legacy continues to influence the European continent today. Gallery FirstFrenchEmp.png France German Empire Reichtangle - ANSCHLUSS.jpg Claymore.png War of HRE.png zh:法蘭西第一帝國球5 Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Franceball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Empire Category:Spainball Category:Cataloniaball Category:Andorraball Category:Monacoball Category:Netherlandsball Category:Belgiumball Category:Germanyball Category:Croatiaball Category:Italyball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Breton Speaking Countryball Category:Basque Speaking Countryball Category:Occitan Speaking Countryball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Dutch Speaking Countryball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Catalan Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Monarchy Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Christian Lovers Category:Tea Removers Category:Polandball